


A Letter to Suoh Mikoto

by Dualscar



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dualscar/pseuds/Dualscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you feel like you haven't said enough, but then you realize you can't, even when given a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Suoh Mikoto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K and all its characters belong to GoRA. I merely weave tales.

When I weigh every little puzzle piece between my fingers, and then glance at the little sample image at the back of the box, sometimes I tend to sigh in perplexity. Little Puzzle Piece here seems to be an outcast, with none of his fellows to welcome him into the lovely conglomeration that is the picture.

The clock announces its claim over every fleeting second; my lieutenant lays a new stack of forms upon my table, and comments on how I haven't cared to replace the completed puzzle that hangs upon my wall where I can gaze upon my creation in satisfied pride. I change it every week, you see.

Soon, I tell her, and hold up the piece in my fingers. It is a breathtaking azure, the hue I associate with clarity, order and justice. Cold, unfeeling it may seem to some, but it is equally placating and seems to extend a gentle hand of camaraderie. One that if you accept, will take you soaring and leave you blinking amidst the clouds.

It is the blue of a gem I set into a ring that I never wear. Awashima-kun takes the liberty to see the half-completed jigsaw upon my desk. Wisely, she leaves me alone for the next two hours.

You know, Suoh, you're despicable. Egoistic. I am unable to comprehend your apathy, even now. How you so comfortably blaze through the crowds of people milling to help you, to assist you, to admire you. Do their distressed pleas as you discard their services ever reach you? It would be all too simple to say that you are ignorant, that you are merely an oblivious child in the guise of a man, no less the Red King and the leader of HOMRA. No, you choose this path, but I have given up on trying to veer you off. Your fire is left to burn you alone.

You are alone, Suoh, pathetic and abandoned, but you have all the dignity of a wildfire, and thusly you are quite like one.

(I think I'm doing a commendable job of restraining my anger right now. You could take lessons from me.)

You are crimson; a crimson inferno. You have an interesting, but definitely disgusting, choice of fuel. I believe my own words of assistance have been burned to a crisp there. 

Your folks wanted to converse with me. That sharp-witted man seemed to have figured out the truth before I so much as made a statement. But worry not. The sanctity of what transpired that day is still something that only my fingers will recollect as dried blood I washed away, the stench of which will, however, be emblazoned into my sense organs. Your fire would be useful here, you know. Much as I hate to admit it.

The prison cell that you incinerated is being repaired - your room above the bar, gathering cobwebs. Fushimi-kun never wept for his former captain. See, Suoh. Very soon you too will be a memory. Totsuka Tatara might find that amusing, wouldn't he? Pardon me, I meant that in casual reminiscence.

I await the addition of "violent-tempered Red King of Shizume-chou, Suoh Mikoto" in the archives recording the history of this place. Thanks to you, I might have earned a place there too, albeit for a more morbid reason.

I can't quite say I'll remember you forever, Suoh. I know you wouldn't have done so. Consider this a formal farewell of sorts. One addressed posthumously, of course.

I finished the puzzle faster than I expected to. Funny... it was a picture of you. Don't be too touched, it isn't quite sentimentality. I've done it for several members of Scepter 4 and you, having faced the edge of my blade so unflinchingly, probably earned the honor as well.

(If you've noticed, I'm still the one bearing the guilt while you've achieved what you set out to do. I hate you for that, Suoh.)

I digress. The blue piece ultimately never found a place in the scarlet interlinkage. Fitting, isn't it? I won't be hanging this one up, though. People will talk.

You would have said, "They always do."

\---  
Munakata Reisi

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Munakata piecing together puzzles of photos he takes, and even other people's faces is something which is supposed to be canon. It was stated by the writers. Apparently he is the sort to get dissatisfied with the range of puzzles available in the market. He's probably already done so for one of Awashima's face.


End file.
